


Её милая рыбка

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Друганы [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: AU, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Parody, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: На безрыбье Хранитель соглашается на свидание с Такеху, но божественная мамаша Ондра не упускает его из виду.Автор:Ungoliant
Relationships: Female Watcher/Tekēhu, One-Sided Female Watcher/Eder
Series: Друганы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836631
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Её милая рыбка

**Author's Note:**

> AU — в таверну Такеху приглашает Хранителя на переспать, а в работе это просто первое свидание.  
> 

— А вы с Хранителем… близки?

Амбра вмиг напрягается и обращается в слух, как только речь заходит о ней, и с надеждой молится Хайлии о шансе на чудо — пусть до Эдера дойдёт, что быть пять лет лучшими друзьями как-то даже неприлично! Вот уже и перед новыми знакомыми стыдно.

Тот давится табачным дымом, громко откашливается и утирает проступившие слёзы тыльной стороной ладони. Взгляд же старательно избегает улыбчивого лица Такеху.

— Да… — утверждение звучит скорее как вопрос; Эдер мучается, пытаясь понять, какого же ответа от него хотят, и добавляет уже увереннее, с напором: — Конечно, мы близки: она — мой лучший друг!

— И ты спал с ней, — ухмыляется Такеху, довольный своей догадкой.

Эдер бледнеет, снова судорожно вдыхает и громко возмущается:

— Нет, конечно! Да как ты только мог подумать… я бы никогда…

Амбре хочется провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы больше не позориться. Она-то понимает, что Эдер отнекивается из лучших — рыцарских, мать их — побуждений, но со стороны его отпор выглядит так, словно хуже варианта попросту не существует.

Подумав немного, Такеху усмехается:

— Ну и дурак же ты.

С тех пор Амбра зауважала его хотя бы за проницательность: уж в чём, а в сердечных делах Такеху явно толк знает, раз каждый второй прохожий в Некитаке и соседних островах строит ему глазки — и мужчины, и женщины. Легенды о его любовных похождениях восхищают и вводят в недоумение; большинство из них Такеху рассказывал сам во всех интимных подробностях — громко и нараспев, — приводя в ужас Алота и Эдера. Неловкие ситуации и правда кажутся забавными, как морские байки.

Поэтому, когда он без расшаркиваний и полунамёков приглашает Амбру на свидание в любимую таверну, та соглашается без раздумий. Почему бы, собственно, и нет? Для народа уана богоподобный Такеху олицетворяет главную надежду нации на возрождение, но и Амбра тоже не простая морячка, а Хранитель Каэд Нуа. Груз ответственности примерно равен, и оба подходят к нему со своеобразным чувством юмора.

Однако как только они остаются наедине — посреди шумного зала, — Амбра чувствует смутную тревогу, какое-то странное давление на череп, словно под толщей воды, но поначалу не придаёт ему значения. Такеху обменивается с завсегдатаями сальными шутками, крутит бёдрами и всячески красуется под улюлюканье моряков. Трактирщик устраивает смешную сцену, рассказывая в красках, как тот покинул заведение в прошлый раз, и Амбра от души хохочет.

Под бодрую музыку они выпивают по пинте пива и делятся историями — конечно, у Такеху они снова о бывших любовниках, что начинает настораживать, — но и она с охотой отвечает на вопросы. Чувство уверенности в себе слегка качается, однако для первого свидания это не смертельно. Душой она отдыхает, наконец расслабляется, и когда сильные руки обхватывают её за талию, чтобы вывести на танец в центр зала, Амбра даже ничего не имеет против. Его светящиеся волосы, как рыболовные приманки, увлекают её внимание.

Тем временем гул нарастает, пока не перекрывает веселый гвалт в таверне, и сдерживать его в голове становится непросто. Голос Ондры разливается штормовыми волнами и ударяется о стенки черепа, как о скалы:

«Что здесь происходит?»

— Да мы просто… — начинает объяснять Амбра, однако Ондра её мигом перебивает:

«Ты должна Эотаса преследовать, а не по тавернам шляться! И сына моего развращаешь! Ему ещё рано! Пусть думает о предназначении!»

— Вообще-то он меня…

«И не позволяй моему мальчику есть дрожжевую выпечку — это вредно для его желудка!»

— Что такое, капитан?

Лишь теперь Амбра понимает, что замерла, точно истукан, посреди зала, а Такеху с беспокойством вглядывается в её лицо.

— Ничего, просто видения… дела Хранителя!

Она улыбается, когда представляет ревнивицу Ондру восседающей где-нибудь на троне морском в окружении слуг — воинственных морских коньков, разноцветных рыб и грустного кракена: строит ли она сама планы на личную жизнь великовозрастной кровиночки? Трещит ли с подружками-богинями о нравах молодёжи? Подбирает ли в жёны акулу из приличной семьи, чтобы Такеху остепенился?

Конечно, Амбра сама понимает, что перегибает палку с шутками, и ничего не произносит вслух, позволив обнять себя покрепче. Незачем ему знать, что божественная мамаша следит за каждым шагом и пыхтит в затылок.

— Ох, ну и улыбка у тебя, капитан, — воркует тем временем Такеху. — Осторожнее, чтобы я не расценил её как сигнал к активным действиям.

— А может, уже давно пора?..

«Что-о-о?! — вопит Ондра так громко и внезапно, что Амбра язык прикусывает на слове «действовать». — Мой мальчик заслуживает самого лучшего — и уж точно кого-то получше тебя!»

Любая нормальная женщина давно бы пустилась в бега — подальше от такой надоедливой, требовательной и всесильной маменьки, — однако из чистого упрямства Амбра встаёт в позу, как всегда делает, когда боги упираются рогами.

— Да с ним спала половина города, разуйте глаза! Неужто я хуже всех, по-вашему?!

«Ты неуправляемая хамка и тлетворно на него влияешь! Как подумаю только, что моя милая рыбка каждый день рискует жизнью на твоём корыте, материнское сердце тут же шалить начинает, а там и шторм, и водовороты — разве ты этого для Архипелага хочешь, распутница? Нет у тебя с ним будущего!»

Сцепив зубы и чуть не рыча, Амбра думает, что такое бы рвение да в паруса попутным ветром, раз настолько о сыне печётся. Выборочное какое-то вмешательство выходит, да и про совместное будущее даже речи не идёт — Ондра его сама себе придумывает во всех кошмарных подробностях.

— Так, Такеху, — гневно и громко, в тон его мамаше заявляет Амбра на всю таверну. — Планы меняются: я готова уже сейчас к активным действиям! Как твой капитан, я приказываю! — добавляет она, уловив в его нежном взгляде обиду. Даже могучие плечи сутулятся под внезапной атакой.

Пьяные моряки поддерживают её аплодисментами, внушив ещё больше уверенности, однако Такеху не спешит бежать на второй этаж, волоча Амбру за руку.

— Капитан, ты для меня — особенный человек, и я не планировал так спешить. Да, в это трудно поверить, но я хочу сделать всё правильно!

— А к чему тогда истории о случайных связях? — искренне недоумевает она.

— Я рассказывал о жизни, от которой намерен отказаться!

«Вот, мой мальчик готов к серьёзной карьере. Немедленно вези его в Укайзо!» — командует Ондра, видно, позабыв, что остров сама же и скрыла от посторонних глаз, а маршрутом не поделилась даже с сыном… как и способностью к логическому мышлению.

Голова болит так, что Амбра едва держится в сознании. Чтобы не упасть под ноги шальных танцующих пар, она отходит в сторонку и облокачивается о стену, впервые крепко задумавшись, стоит ли дальше продолжать затянувшийся фарс. То, что раньше казалось забавным, теперь раздражает. Очевидно, что приглашение она приняла на эмоциях, назло Эдеру, который вряд ли даже понял, почему они с Такеху ушли вдвоём, без толпы прикрытия.

Её поведение недостойно Хранителя и капитана, а главное, что Амбра, сама того не замечая, однажды превратится в ту же Ондру — требовательную командоршу, желания которой должны быть незамедлительно исполнены. Такеху точно не заслуживает подобного отношения, да и следует за Амброй скорее по привычке: сыновья ведь ищут девушек, похожих на матушек. Если он уже воспылал сильными чувствами, то сходство точно разительное.

Такеху уже тут как тут — придерживает её под локоть и глядит сверху вниз щенячьим взглядом. Амбра и сама хочет быть на его месте, а не изображать госпожу.

— Прости, — вздыхает она, опустив взгляд, — у нас ничего не получится. Давай здесь и остановимся.

«Твоя мама против», — рвётся назло, но ей хватает гордости проглотить остроту: Такеху должно быть нелегко жить с такой именитой матушкой, да и не приглашал он её на свидание.

Известие он принимает как удар и растерянно приоткрывает рот, точно настоящая рыба. Амбре тошно от самой себя, однако ей хватает мужества не прогнуться, не затянуть заведомо обречённые отношения из чувства вины. Такеху говорит, что понимает и готов принять её решение, и растерянно хлопает глазами, не зная, как дальше быть: отказывают ему в чём-то явно впервые.

«Ты! Как ты посмела разбить сердце моему милому мальчику?! Он не заслужил такой удар! — чайкой кричит Ондра, пока Амбра ошарашенно молчит, подбирая все известные ей ругательства. — Жди цунами, как только выйдешь из порта! Слышала?!»

— Но на борту же будет ваш…

Как и пришла, Ондра так же стремительно исчезает — если бы могла, то и дверью бы хлопнула, наверное. В наказание за своё поведение Амбра возвращается обратно на пару с Такеху под стрекотание сверчков. В голове шумит из-за выпитого пива, на языке ощущается привкус тлена и невыносимого стыда. Однако Такеху непростительно быстро начинает заглядываться на редких прохожих, пока Амбра шарит взглядом в поисках какой-нибудь компании, чтобы ввязаться в целительную для гордости драку.

Ветерок едва шевелит паруса, небо чистое, однако Амбра благоразумно привязывает себя к мачте и крепко хватается за канат. Моряки её мрачному предсказанию не верят, но посмеиваются недолго: огромная волна, внезапно появившаяся на ровной глади, разламывает судно в щепки и смывает команду в море — благо близко к побережью Некитаки. Такеху успевает трансформироваться в акулу и, смеясь, плещется на волнах, пока остальные спасают свои жизни.

Сплёвывая тину, Амбра тащит бюст Ключницы и падает ничком в песок, обещая себе заняться делом, но не потому что так сказала Ондра — новый корабль сам себя не купит. Как раз и план подходящий на примете имеется: принц хочет зачистить чёрный рынок Некитаки от мутных личностей, а Амбра просто свою долю возьмёт, арестует нелегальные ценности, так сказать.

Со временем недоразумение забывается, жизнь возвращается в прежнее русло, что Амбру вполне устраивает. Как Хранитель, она знает, кто на самом деле самый верный и внимательный слушатель, кому она должна всецело отдаваться…

— Секс — это, конечно, хорошо, но ты хоть раз стоял на палубе галеона? Боги, когда я захватила свой первый, то на пару секунд ослепла от экстаза! А как накопить на приличную джонку? Я сама на рисе пару месяцев сижу, с надеждой трясу каждого пирата и работорговца!

Неупокоенная душа, случайно встреченная ею в заброшенном доме, поднимает руку, привлекая к себе внимание, и робко уточняет:

— Хранитель, так ты проводишь меня на ту сторону?

— А мы куда-то торопимся? — улыбаясь, Амбра отмахивается. — Я тебе ещё про пушки расскажу…


End file.
